


three’s company

by humanveil



Series: Kinktober 2017 [24]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Drabble, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kinktober 2017 – Day 24 – Exhibitionism.Charles and Tony like to be watched. Erik likes to watch.





	three’s company

“Charles?” There’s an odd edge to Erik’s voice, something strained. He can’t drag his eyes away from the naked bodies on the bed, from the way Charles’ fingers disappear inside Stark’s ass.

Charles smiles, his blue eyes meeting Erik’s. “You said you’d like to watch,” he says, as way of explanation. He shifts on the bed, lets Erik get a better view of Tony’s body. “And we do enjoy putting on a show.”

Erik’s brow raises, but he sits in the chair Charles motions towards, his hands folding in his lap, covering the dent of his trousers. “Carry on, then.”


End file.
